She's killing me
by Arianna4President
Summary: Sam and Freddie keep arguing... can a broken car and a weird song bring them closer? I'm 14 and I'm Italian, soooo forgive all the grammar errors you'll find! Enjoy I hope!


**Hello everyone! Well, a few days ago I heard this song (She's killing me, by a Rocket to the moon) and I thought " OMG, It's so Seddie!" so I decided to write this story..**

**As I wrote in the summary, I'm 14 and I'm italian, so forgive all the grammar errors... and PLEASE,PLEASE review! **

**Of course, I don't own iCarly :(**

* * *

"I can't stand you!" I shouted at that blond haired demon.

"Well, you're an idiot!" she shouted me back.

"Shut up!" Carly interrupped us, screaming as well "I can't stand you anymore! You're eighteen, guys, stop arguing like children!" .

Seeing that we stopped talking, she went on:

"Sam, I can't come with you at the Meat Festival. Zach asked me out, you know it. But Freddie can come with you. He has just bougth a new car, doesen't he?" .

"No way! I mean, yes, I bought a car but no, I'm not going with Sam at the Meat Festival! No way!"

* * *

A few hours later, I was driving down the highway with my best enemy sat next to me.

Sam was eating a susage sandwich, making breadcrumbs everywhere.

"You're welcome" I said.

"Hm?" She asked with her mouth full of sausage.

"You're welcome for telling me thanks because I'm coming with you at that stupid Meat Festival!"

"Oh, no problem" She answered, as if I should have been honored to drive her somewhere.

The trip has been quiet for a few hours, each of us thinking about our own problems.

"Well, why did you stop the car?" Sam asked, rising her eyebrows.

"I didn't stopped, _it_ stopped!" .

"What? You bought it two days ago, and it's already broken? I think they cheated you, Freddifer!" .

"Sam, we're eighteen, could you just stop calling me names?" I asked, getting out of the car and opening the hood; a cloud of smoke came out.

Sam cursed.

"If you were more educated, Sam.." I began.

"If I were more educated we would be in the same situation!" she answered back.

I snorted: I hated when she was right.

"We should try to call someone" I suggested "It' s almost dark".

Sam went back to the car to take her mobile phone and, after she checked for a minut she informed me : "I don't have money. And there's no signal,anyway".

I snorted again. I was going to pass my night in a car with Sam. Great, really great.

"Well" I said while my stomach started to grumble "At least we've still got the sandwiches!" .

Sam looked at me with a gulty face for a second.

"Please" I begged her "Tell me you didn't eat all the sandwiches!" .

"I was hungry!" Sam protested weakly.

I sighed and returned to the car,and she followed me after a while, turning the radio on to break the embarrassing silence wich had formed.

ALL MY FRIENDS ARE COMING OVER

AND I HOPE NOBODY TOLD HER

SHE HAS A WAY

OF TURNING SUNSHINE INTO RAIN

"Well, see the positive!" Sam pointed out "It could have been worse!"

In that very moment there was a thunder and heavy rain begin to fall.

"Kidding" she said, shivering with cold.

I GOT ON THAT SHIRT SHE HATES

I JUST KNOW THE FACE SHE'LL MAKE

EVEN THOUGH IT HURTS,

SHE'S MY FAVOURITE PAIN

I took off my swetshirt and handed it to her.

"I'm not going to wear it!" Sam protested "It's striped!" .

But since she shivered again, I put it on her by force from her head.

"Don't dare touch me!" she exclaimed, her voice muffled under the sweatshirt, and when she came out of that tangle sleeves she punched me on the shoulder.

"Ah!" I protested, but with a smile. She hasn't hit me hard from long time.

I increased the volume of the radio, just to do something.

SHE NEVER DRIVES HER CAR

SHE DRIVES ME CRAZY

SHE RAN OUT A GAS AND

SOMEHOW I'M TO BLAME

"Listen to the song!" I exclaimed "Look like it talks about you!" .

"It's not true!" she protested, trying to switch the hot air button on, to punched it then, when she noticed it didn't work.

"Look what you've done, Freddie! You broke it!" .

"See? It's always my fault, according to you!" .

I'LL TAKE HER OUT

AND DROP HER OFF

ON THE OUTSKIRTS

OF OUR TOWN

"Seen?" I asked her, listening to the song e taking a book from my backpack "Even the song says I should leave you here, Sam!"

"Even the song says I should leave you here, Sam!" she repeated, laughing. I smiled as well, not knowing why.

I LEAVE A TRAIL OF ROSES

THAT LEAD BACK HOME

(SO COME BACK HOME)

I opened the book and I pulled out the flower I used as bookmark. It still perfumed and I gave it to Sam, who took it smiling. It almost looked like we were flirting. Weird.

SHE'LL PICK A FIGHT

FOR NO GOOD REASON

SHE KNOWS I'LL

NEVER LEAVE

"Sam" I exclaimed "You ate the flower?" .

"I was hungry!" she answered me with her mouth full of petals "You know, it has a really good taste!" .

"You're impossible! Whatever you do, you always make me freak out! I should really leave you here!" .

"You'd never do that, Freducation" she answered quiet "Even the song says that" .

We looked into each other's eyes, wondering if the next line was going to talk about us, too.

I LOVE HER

HALF TO DEATH

BUT SHE'S

KILLING ME

Sam opened her eyes and turned quickly to the window.

"It's evident it DOESN'T talk about us" she pointed out, embarrassed.

"Yeah" I confirmed, embarrassed as well. In that moment the phone rang.

"It's Gibby!" I exclaimed, happy.

"Answer, idiot! And put the speakerphone on!" .

ALL MY FRIENDS,

THEY SAY THEY LIKE HER

BUT I KNOW BEHIND

MY BACK THEY ALL

THINK THE SAME THINGS

THAT I DO

"You're loked in a car with Sam? How lucky!" Gibby said me sarcastically, after me and Sam explained him everything and put the speakerphone off.

"I know, I know! You just find a car to drive us home tomorrow! Goodnight!" I snorted as I closed the conversation up.

SHE SPENDS HER DADDY'S

CREDIT CARD AND SAYS

THAT I'M THE ONE

WHO'S LAZY

SHE'S LIKE

A DREAM AND A

NIGHTMERE

COMING TRUE

Sam took her handbag and tried to find something. A few minutes later, she closed her bag, satisfied, with a shiny object in her hand.

"Please, tell me that's not a golden ham!" I exclaimed, after observing it for a second "How much was it?".

"500 dollars" Sam answered simply "What up?" she added, seeing that I was staring at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Staring at it makes me sleep! That's why I bought it!" .

Then she punched me on the shoulder, smiling.

AND I WOULDN'T

HAVE IT

ANY OTHER WAY

SHE CAN CHANGE

HER CHLOTES

SHE CAN CHANGE

HER HAIR

BUT SHE'LL ALWAYS

BE THE SAME

"You know, Fredduccini, I was thinking I should change style" Sam informed me, while I was fiddling with a piece of paper I found in my pocket.

"I mean" she went on Perhaps "I should change haircut o wear more girly-girly dress, like Carly. Maybe some of Carly's ex boyfriends would notice me" .

From the last sentence I understood that it shouldn't have been easy, for Sam, being friend with a cute girl like Carly. But I couldn't deny that Sam was beautiful, with those blue sparkly eyes, her long hair and her red lips that... God, what am I thinking?

"Sam, you don't have to change! I mean, we all know that you're dangerous when you want" I said, making her smile "But you're smart, and funny and... kinda attractive" .

"Attractive?" .

"Well, yes... I mean, if I were a boy..."

"Whoa, Benson, are you finally admitting you're a girl?" Sam interrupped me, smirking.

"If I were a boy who doesn't know you as I do" I went on, smirking as well "I 'd probably think you're kinda cool. All the boys who don't like you are just jerks" .

SO I WENT OUT AND

BOUGHT HER ROSES

SHE COMPLAINED

ABOUT THE THORNS

I COUGHT HER SMILING

AND THAT'S WHAT

I DO IT FOR

Listening to the song, an idea come into my mind, so I folded the piece of paper in my hand to get a rose and gave i to sam.

"It's a paper rose, Freddie!" she complained, just like the song said.

"That really seems our song, doesn't it?" Sam asked me then, pointing at the radio.

"Yep" I confirmed.

"Well, except that "I love her half to death" sentence. Of, course that's wrong!" she specified, embarrassed.

I've never know what made me said what I said, but I never regret it.

"You're right. It's wrong. I don't love you "half to death", I love you to death" and after said it, I kissed her.

After a second of shock, she kissed me back and subconsciously moved her arms around my neck and tangled her fingers in my hair. I put my right hand on the back of Sam's neck and pushed her closer to deepen the kiss.

When we pulled apart, Sam smiled as that was what she always wanted.

"Whoa! I've never thought that a dork like you could have been brave enough to do something like that!" .

"To do waht? This?" I asked and kissed her agian.

"No, this!" she answered, kissing me back.

"Ah! I thought this!" I concluded, kissing her again and again.

* * *

When Carly Sahy, the next morning, found her best friends still hugging in the car, she murmured to herself:

"I was right to force the engine!" .


End file.
